


Rosesudden someone's

by lotesse



Category: Firefly
Genre: Astral Plane, Bodyswap, F/F, Mutual Masturbation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotesse/pseuds/lotesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She feels Inara's presence like a snag in silk, tugging at her consciousness: inexorable object and bending current.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosesudden someone's

They're not flying right – Kaylee's got her girl jerry-rigged six ways from sundown, and they're going fast, but there's this _wobble_ in Serenity's flightpath that's got her tonguing her teeth in quiet worry. Not saying anything, because the captain's not in a good mood at present, not with Inara still back on Persephone and them without any kind of work. And because River's feeling Serenity's edge too hard. And because Jayne isn't in a helping mood today.

But when Serenity slips sideways into timespace freefall Kaylee's not so much surprised as resigned, and she holds on to the shivery feeling of out-of-bodyness without panicking. Serenity will self-correct in a moment or two, if Kaylee just gives her the time.

She streams out in coruscating ribbons, spacetime pulling her out like taffy, and she relaxes back into the familiar feeling, trusting her girl to restore normalcy sooner or later. But this time something's different. With surprise, she realizes that she's feeling Inara's presence like a snag in silk, tugging at her consciousness: inexorable object and bending current. But Inara's not there, she's back on Persephone. And then Kaylee's diving down _into_ Inara, feeling the smoothness of the other woman's palms as if they were her own, and the tackyness of paint across the surface of her mouth, and the heavier weight of Inara's piled-up hair.

Wuh de ma. She _is Inara._

Feng le.

Inara's lying on her back, and the bed beneath her is warm and smelled like sex. Someone'd been there not long ago, and Inara is touching her cunny like she'd been played with a while without satisfaction. Kaylee can't see, but she can feel the overheated wetness over Inara's - her? - fingers.

And she'd only wanted to touch Inara since forever, only dreamed about her pretty dark eyes and pretty shiny mouth and graceful way of doin' things in the dark quiet of her bunk whenever she had a moment to herself, only tried not to be a gawp about Inara's clients because she didn't want to shame herself but wanted to know and see everything Inara did with them and learn what Inara looked like when her pretty mask came off.

But Inara, left in the afterglow, finger-fucks herself for the release. Maybe the mask doesn't come down for them, then.

She can feel the pleasure building in Inara's belly, fingers curled upward to rub her sweet spot, and it's an open pleasure but it's round and deep and going nowhere anytime soon – a pleasure for a slow solitary day, not for the moment when you're good and frustrated and looking for relief. Kaylee turns her wrist, bringing her thumb up to brush against Inara's clitoris, and she gives her fingers a strong swift swirl. Sensation shoots through her like an electric current, leaping and joyful, and she hears the sound of Inara's high-culture voice break girlish and gasp out: half-prayers, little sounds. “Kaylee,” Inara says, alone in the hot redness of her shuttle. “Kaylee Kaylee Kaylee.”

She looks pretty enough to eat, but Kaylee's mouth is painted and full-lipped and curls delicately at the edges.

She rolls the hot pearl of Inara's clit around under her finger, letting the palm of her hand press down into the pretty neatly-trimmed thatch of dark hair that covers her like a veil, beautiful and beaded with fluid from Inara's arousal. Half-shadowy but still revealing. Inara makes a little noise as she presses down harder with her thumb – she's so much more sensitive than Kaylee is, less loose more delicate. Inara stays quiet in the building waves of her pleasure, holding it all in, guarding the sensations jealously, as if they were treasures.

Around them, the musky smell of Inara's body mixes with her incense. Kaylee thinks the body smell is the nicer of the two.

She smiles a cats-cream grin with that pretty painted mouth, and decides to finish it. Not harder but just _more_ \- more motion, more rhythm, spreading more and more of Inara's wetness around the sensitive center of her clit, around the opened lips of her vulva, faster and faster. Inara stays quiet, but her toes curl tight in the silky sheets, and her thighs press in harder – and when Inara comes Kaylee is rocked with the intensity of it, the shuddering climax that is more than release, that is _flying_.

When she stops seeing stars, River is looking at her with wide eyes and a carefully closed mouth. Simon sidles closer to his sister, worried, wanting to re-engage her. River smiles at him, going dreamy and satisfied, and Kaylee blushes. No secrets from River, then.

Everyone else looks shocked and breathless, but Kaylee guesses not for the same reasons as her. Or – at least she hopes not. Things'd be more than a bit strange if they'd all just screwed each other on the astral plane. It would upset Simon and Jayne and Book, and probably the captain. Wash and Zoe are off duty. Kaylee kind of hopes that they, at least, got a chance to enjoy themselves.

“What the fuck was that?” Jayne asks nobody in particular.

“Spacetime warp,” the captain says, all terse-like, the way he sounds when things aren't going his way.

Kaylee, dazed and dizzy and dripping wet inside her coveralls, throws him a cheery smile. “Don't worry about it, captain,” she says. “I know what needs fixing. Just need me some parts, is all.” She's looking forward, really, to getting her hands dirty in her girl's innards, grease on her fingers and the hot smell of metal in her nose and the ache of her arms after a long afternoon of carrying and holding and pounding and torquing.

“Can you get them on Persephone?” he asks.

She feels the smile spread wider, get less sunny more secret, because Inara's on Persephone and, oh, she can't wait to see her again. Maybe now she'll be bolder. “Can be there in a day and a half, maybe more,” she answers. Mal nods, and together she and _Serenity_ go hurtling off through space, arcing down like a comet to that final destination.


End file.
